Dangerous Waters
by MandoCommando
Summary: When T.U.F.F.'s finest is booked on a luxury ocean voyage, they think they are in the for the vacation of a lifetime. However, thanks to sinister forces who plot in the shadows, it will become the greatest fight for survival they have ever faced.
1. Prologue

Dangerous Waters

Prologue:

**A/N: I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy.**

It was supposed to be a routine voyage. One of the largest and most luxurious ocean liners was to cross the Atlantic from New York City in the U.S.A. to Liverpool in Great Britain. Some of the wealthiest and most famous people in the world, celebrities, business moguls, royalty, and even the President of the United States booked passage. The ship, grand and beautiful, had completed the transatlantic crossing plenty of times before. It was supposed to be another routine crossing, done by the book. However, there are plans… and then there are plans…


	2. Chapter 1

Dangerous Waters

Chapter 1: New York

Not far from City Hall in the city of Petropolis stood the tall building clearly marked as T.U.F.F. Headquarters. It was another sunny day in California and inside the agents and scientists of T.U.F.F. went about their daily business. Suddenly, over the loudspeakers, a summons rang out.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, report to my office immediately!"

The Chief of T.U.F.F., Herbert Dumbrowski, stood at his desk as Agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell entered quickly. At the Chief's side stood Keswick, T.U.F.F.'s top scientist.

"Thank you for coming you two. An urgent matter has arisen that requires my top agents." The Chief informed the duo in front of him.

"What is it, Chief? Has D.O.O.M. struck again?" Kitty asked.

"Did someone accidently delete all the security logs from the prison from the computer mainframe? Cause it wasn't me!" Dudley stated, and lied, worriedly. At that moment, another T.U.F.F. agent, a polar bear, entered.

"Pardon the interruption, Chief, however I tried to access the security logs from the prison like you asked and I couldn't find them in the computer system. I checked the mainframe and it turns out they were deleted, and the last person to access them was Agent Puppy. Also, Agent Nutz blew up the toilet again." The bear agent informed his superior. Everyone looked at Dudley with eyebrows lowered.

"Uhhh… maybe it was another Agent Puppy." Dudley suggested nervously.

"Thank you for the update, Agent Polar. I'll have to get back to you with further orders, I'm in the middle of something at the moment." The Chief informed the polar bear.

"As you say, Chief." The polar bear replied and left.

"All right, agents, as you know I got a phone call from the mayor this morning. He had some big news." The Chief informed everyone.

"What did he say, Chief?" Kitty asked.

"We met our yearly quota for arrests! You and Agent Puppy, along with our other agents, have arrested one thousand criminals this year!" the Chief told everyone excitedly. Balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling as a banner reading 'One Thousand Arrests!' unfolded down as well.

"What does this mean? Is there a special reward? Is it candy? Tell me its candy!" Agent Puppy asked, very excited.

"It means we get to join the mayor and the president on a luxury voyage across the Atlantic Ocean on a fancy ocean liner!" The Chief replied, jumping up and down. Dudley's expression fell.

"That's it? That's the reward for all our hard work? A boat ride?" Dudley asked, dejected.

"Dudley, sailing on an ocean liner with the mayor and the president is a great honor. These ocean liners are very luxurious. Normally only the richest people get to go on them." Kitty told her partner.

"Yeah, plus there's an all-you-can-eat buffet and a very fancy restaurant on b-b-b-board." Keswick said, with his trademark stutter.

"I'm in!" Dudley went back to being excited.

"One more thing, Agent Puppy, you'll have to wear pants." The Chief said.

"Noooooo!" Dudley shouted in horror.

"What did you expect Dudley? This is a fancy ship for fancy people. Pants are a must." Kitty backed the Chief up.

"I don't care! Whoever said pants are fancy, anyway?" Dudley asked, being stubborn as usual.

"Look, Agent Puppy, no pants, no trip. And no fancy food!" Keswick informed Dudley.

"All right, fine! I'll wear pants! You guys are making me go against everything I stand for, I hope you're all happy!" Dudley cried.

"We are!" Everyone yelled in unison.

Meanwhile at D.O.O.M. Headquarters, the leader of the criminal organization, Verminious Snaptrap, ran into the meeting room where his friends sat in their seats. He was obviously happy about something.

"You guys? Look what I found! Four tickets to a fancy boat ride across the sea to Englandtown or whatever it's called." He shouted as he waved the tickets up high.

"Point of fact boss, it's called England, and England is just one part of the country of Great Britain. I should know, considering it is where I was born. Let me see those." Ollie said in his charming British accent. He took the tickets and studied them.

"Boss, this isn't just some fancy boat ride, this is a voyage on a luxury ocean liner, from New York to Liverpool! These tickets are worth a fortune! Where did you find them?" Ollie asked, stunned.

"They were just lying around outside the entrance to our lair. Pretty cool, eh?" Snaptrap said.

"A little too convenient. Boss, you think this could be a trap? Ollie asked.

"A trap for what? To get us on a fancy vacation? What a great trap! Ollie, Francisco, Larry, start packing! We're going to Englandtown!" Snaptrap said happily.

"It's called England, Snaptrap." Larry corrected his superior.

"And this is called the shark tank!" Snaptrap pulled the lever and Larry's chair ejected him into the D.O.O.M. shark tank, like so many times before.

"Ahh! The teeth!" Larry shouted as he tried to avoid the hungry predators.

Outside the building, a squad of soldiers in white and black uniforms boarded a silver transport truck and the vehicle left and headed down the street.

"Did you plant the tickets?" The sergeant asked one of his men.

"Yes sir, just as you ordered, sir!" one of the soldiers replied.

"These orders come from our lord himself. We must not fail him." The sergeant said as the truck traveled further away.

A few days later, the large and majestic ocean liner named the S.S. Skyward stood docked in New York Harbor. The massive vessel was painted black along the hull, red below the water line, white on the upper decks, and beige on her twin funnels.

Thousands of people readied to board the ship. Soon, they began to ascend the gangplank and board the mighty vessel. Among them were the Chief, Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick. Further back in line stood Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry. Meanwhile, down below decks, more of the mysterious soldiers headed for their hiding places. The voyage was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 2

Dangerous Waters

Chapter 2: Setting Sail

The S.S. Skyward stood idle at her dock as her passengers boarded. Just five years old, the vessel was still relatively new, and had completed the transatlantic crossing countless times since her maiden voyage to America. Her captain was an experienced sailor and had spent most of his life at sea. Her crew was dedicated and loyal. The vessel was always run smoothly. However, neither the captain nor his crew had inkling about the soldiers who hid from their notice below decks. These men were heavily armed with blaster rifles and had been smuggled aboard somehow without leaving a trace. As to their purpose and affiliation, that remained to be discovered as well.

"I certainly hope these accommodations are to your liking, miss." A steward said to Kitty as he showed her into her suite.

"It is beautiful! Oooh, I even get a balcony?" Kitty was amazed at the size and luxuriousness of her quarters. The balcony was large enough to hold a car.

"Where shall I put these, Miss Katswell?" Another steward asked as he carried her luggage into the parlor portion of the suite.

"Just set them on the bed, I'll unpack later." Kitty told the man.

"Miss Katswell, it is customary for us to unpack the luggage of first class passengers ourselves. We are here to serve you for the week." The steward said before heading to the bedroom.

"Tell me, miss, how familiar are you with procedure on board ocean liners?" The first steward asked.

"To be honest, practically not at all. My trip was paid for me and normally there is no way I could ever hope to be on a ship like this." Kitty confessed.

"Well then, for the next week maids and stewards such as ourselves will tend to your suite. Your dinner time is at six o'clock every night in the Royal Dining Room. Also, as a first class passenger, you have access to the main lounge, the grand library, the main pool, the gaming hall, the theatre, the main pub, the gymnasium, the spa, the main buffet, the café, the two sun decks, the observation platform, the observatory, and the ice cream parlor. However, I'm afraid you do not have access to the second and third class decks. Not that you'd want to go there anyway. First class is the finest on board. Now, if you'll excuse me for a second…" The steward left to check on a folded piece of paper that lay on a small table near the door to the hall. Kitty pondered the segregation of classes on board.

"Well now, it seems you and your friends will be sitting at the captain's table in the dining room. Along with you, your friends, and the captain, will be the president, the mayor of Petropolis, and the famous actors Jude Claw, Michael Crane, and Woodchuck Norris."

"Jude Claw, Michael Crane, and Woodchuck Norris are on board too? Uh oh… Dudley is gonna…" Before Kitty could finish her sentence a shriek came bellowing from down the hall. It was Dudley.

"Woodchuck Norris is on board?! I'm freaking ouuuuut!" The dog agent shouted in glee.

"Ironic he's in first class, considering he has none." Kitty said with her eyelids lowered, not impressed by her partner.

"Well then, I hope I have given you some insight into how we operate, miss." The first steward said politely. The second steward came out from the bedroom.

"You are all unpacked, Miss Katswell. I hope you have a pleasant voyage." He said.

"Thank you gentlemen, both of you." Kitty handed the two men tips for their hard work.

Meanwhile a few decks below, Snaptrap and Ollie were shown into the cabin they would be sharing by a second class steward. Meanwhile Francisco and Larry were shown into the one next door.

"Here is your cabin, gentlemen, and your bags. Enjoy your voyage." The steward set down the luggage he was carrying and held out his hand. Snaptrap, not understanding the procedure, gave the man a high five and headed further into the cabin. Ollie sighed at his boss's mistake and tipped the steward himself, who left afterwards.

"I call this bed!" Snaptrap said as he jumped onto the bed next to the right wall.

"As you wish, boss. I still feel a little uneasy about all this, however I must admit the ship is quite grand." Ollie said as he looked around. "Even for second class accommodations, this is outstanding." He added.

"I am so totally hitting the pool! This ship has a pool right?" Snaptrap asked.

"Yes, boss, according to these deck plans of second class I picked up on the dock, we have an indoor pool. Also we have a lounge, a book room, a pub, a rec room, a buffet, and a sandwich shop. Also, according to that schedule on the wall our dinner time is at six o'clock in the second class dining room." Ollie informed his superior.

Once all the passengers were on board the lifeboat drill commenced, customary and required by law on all passenger vessels since the Titanic. Not long after that, the horn sounded and the dock lines were cast from the ship. It was time to set sail. The horn sounded again and the propellers activated as the ship drew away from the dock with the guidance of tugboats. Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief waved along with the other first class passengers up on the highest decks, while Snaptrap and his friends watched from the windows in the second class lounge.

"They look like ants from this high up!" Dudley shouted, referring to the people on the dock he was waving at.

"That is a f-f-f-family of ants you are waving at, Agent Puppy." Keswick informed the dog agent.

The horn blasted for a third time as the ship left the tugboats behind and headed out of the harbor. Soon the S.S. Skyward would be heading out to the open ocean. Meanwhile down in the cargo hold, one of the soldiers approached a group of squads. He wore shoulder armor, signifying his rank as the commander.

"All right men, the orders are stay hidden until we get further word from command. Am I understood?" He instructed his men.

"Sir yes sir!" they shouted in reply.


End file.
